


Damsel in Distress

by bazypitchandsimonsnow (ChessPargeter)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Monsters, Perseus and Adromeda AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/bazypitchandsimonsnow
Summary: Baz’s father made the mistake of bragging to the gods, and now Baz has to pay the price. That is, unless a golden hero comes and saves him.Carry On Countdown day 5: mythology





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy I know I said I wouldn’t be doing anything for the Carry On Countdown, but I love Greek mythology, and this idea just came to my head. So, here’s another dumb greek myth AU from Theo. Enjoy! :)

**Baz**

I hate this. I fucking hate this.  Which is understandable. There isn’t much enjoyable about being chained to a bloody rock.

I uselessly pull at my cuffs, but they stay in place. What I wouldn’t give for Hercules’ strength right now.

“This is stupid!” I shout back to where (I think) my family and friends are. “Are we sure this is necessary?”

“The Gods demanded it!” Dev shouts in reply.

I growl and look back out the sea. “The Gods can shove it for all I care.”

“Don’t say that! Blame your dad for bragging about how brilliant you are!”

“I blame him too!”

And I really do. Stupid arsehole bragged that I could outsmart any god. (Which is probably true. I'm brilliant.) But David, King of the Gods, was not at all pleased by that statement. So he made a completely reasonable demand of my father; chain me, his only son, to a rock so I could be eaten by a sea monster as punishment for his arrogance. Which is stupid. It’s not like I said what offended the Gods. Why do I have to get eaten?!

I guess those questions are pointless right now, since I’m already chained up.

The ground starts rumbling. Fuck, guess my time is up. I can see something coming up very, very quickly in the distance. I press myself back by instinct. Not that I can escape. I just have to stand here and wait. I squeeze my eyes shut. I’m going to die, I’m going to die, fuck, I’m going-

“Hello.”

I open my eyes, and I gasp. I must already be dead and in Elysia. Because this man has to be a gift from the heavens.

He’s perfect in every single way. Tawny skin covered in moles that looked the constellations of the sky. A beautiful thatch of curly bronze hair illuminated in the sunlight. His eyes, though plain blue, are gorgeous. The corners are crinkled up with his glowing smile. His short white chiton blows in the sea breeze, which almost makes me squeak. There’s a bag over his shoulder, along with a polished shield and strange curved sword. 

“Um,” I say. “Hi.”

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Baz. Who are you?”

“My name is Simon.” He leans to the side, looking at my restraints. “Why are you here?”

I scoff and rattle my chains. “Same old story. My father pissed off a god, he has to pay a price. I’m the price.” I tilt my chin towards the ocean. “The sea monster is going to eat me.”

Simon frowns. It’s painfully adorable. “That’s not good. You shouldn’t pay for his mistake.”

“You’re telling me. But i’m already stuck here so,” I shrug, “guess I’m sea monster chow.”

Simon keeps frowning. He’s thinking, I can tell. I can almost see him the gears turning in his beautiful head. Whatever it is, he takes a little longer than I think he should considering my limited time. But eventually, he grins again, looking at me with bright, idea filled eyes.

“I could save you, from the monster. Would that be okay?”

My eyes go wide. What the tartarus? “Sure, if you can, I wouldn't complain. I’d very much like to live.”

Simon puffs out his broad chest. “Of course I can. I’m a hero.”

I’m about to question that smug statement, but the rumbling gets very close. Simon’s head whips back. He looks back at me. “Stay here,” he says, then runs towards the edge of the cliff where I can’t see.

“It’s not like I have much choice!” I yell.

Simon doesn’t reply. I huff and slump down, only chains holding me up. Suddenly, the entire rock starts shaking. I tense up. Fuck, here it comes. I look up, and the ocean explodes in a monumental geyser. The massive sea serpent rises up from the water. It’s taller than any building I’ve ever seen. It’s blue-green scales are beautiful, almost distracting from it’s enormous mouth filled with rows of pointed teeth. It growls, and large fins fold out from it’s head, trying to intimidate me. I want to be brave, but this thing is terrifying. I’m breathing heavily, pressed back up against the rock. The beast sniffs the air, then looks down at me, and roars so loud the ground rattles and my ears hurt. I press back even more.

“Simon!” I shout. “If you’re going to do something, I think you should damn well do it now!”

“Close your eyes!” he shouts back.

Well, I don’t know what he’s going to do, but if I’m going to die I’d rather not see it coming anyway. So I close my eyes tight. The monster roars again. I can smell it’s disgusting fish scented breath. I’m waiting to feel it’s bite on my flesh. I hear another bone shaking roar, but suddenly it dwindles into a whine. There’s a weird crumbling and cracking sound that follows. I can’t smell the monster’s breath anymore. Slowly, carefully, I crack open one eye. I gasp.

The towering sea serpent, the one that was about to eat me, is now a huge stone statue. Frozen with it’s mouth open to eat me, but no longer a threat. And there’s Simon, fucking floating above me. __ Well, more flying, actually. His shoes have goddamn tiny wings. He’s putting something back in his bag, something with snakes on it. I’m intrigued, but I’m not sure I want to know what the fuck that thing is.

Simon flies back down to stand in front of me. He’s smiling so hard his pretty freckled cheeks must hurt. “Told you I could save you.”

“It seems you were telling the truth,” I say, still in a slight state of shock.

“M-hm. I’m a hero.”

I chuckle. “Well, Mr. Hero, could you do me a favour and get rid of these?” I shake my chains.

Simon looks very surprised and a bit embarrassed. “Oh, right, sorry.”

He takes out his odd sword, then holds it up in front of me. I wince away instinctively. There’s a sound of metal on rock, then my arms are loose. I open my eyes. A few links from my chains still hang from the cuffs, but I'm free.

“Thank you,” I say. “For, everything.”

His golden skin flushes a beautiful shade of pink. He scratches the back of his neck and shuffles his feet. “No problem. Uh, all in a day’s work for a hero.”

Gods above, he’s adorable. And kind. And brave. And downright gorgeous. I take a step towards him. “Well, I’ve never met a hero before,” I drawl. “Are you all so courageous and devastatingly handsome?”

He turns bright, bright red like a tomato. He's so cute. “Well, uh, I-I don’t know. I’ve never met another one.”

I chuckle once more, taking another step closer. “What, you don’t all have some sort of club to compare grand quests?”

“Nah, doesn’t work like that. People only tell your stories when you’re dead, I think.”

“That’s depressing.” I tilt my head to the side. “Want to tell me about your quests then? I’m sure I wouldn’t mind some heroic tales.”

Simon’s blue eyes go wide. “Oh. Uh, sure, yeah, I’d like that.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I could, um, fly us out of here. Go somewhere nicer.”

“Please do. I don’t want to spend another minute on this blasted rock.”

Simon smiles. He takes my hand, rough skin dragging on mine, and pulls me even closer. So close I can feel his hot breath. My mouth feels very dry. “Mind if I pick you up?” he asks.

I nod before even thinking. “Please do.”

Suddenly, Simon puts one arm around my back and the other under my knees. He picks me up like I weigh nothing. I yelp and instinctively grab his neck. He grins, then we fly up into the sky. I hold tighter. The ground shrinks into nothingness. Dev, Niall, and my father are mere awe struck specks.

“Wow,” I gasp. “Please don’t drop me.”

Simon chuckles and pulls me closer. “What kind of hero would I be if I dropped my damsel in distress?”

I glare at his stupid smug, beautiful face. “I am not a damsel in distress. I was an unfortunate victim of a god’s bruised ego.”

“Okay, true.” His brow adorably furrows. “Which god did your father anger anyway?”

“The king arsehole himself, David.”

Simon’s eyes go wide, but his smile doesn’t go away. “Uh, that’s weird. Because David is actually my father.”

Shit. Of course, just my luck. I hold on even tighter. “Does that mean you’re going to drop me now?”

Simon looks positively horrified. “No! No, of course not. I would never. Besides, I don’t like my father that much. He’s kind of a prick.”

“Well, that we can agree on.” An idea crosses my mind. A terrible, wonderful idea that might get us struck from the sky by a bolt of lightning. But it would be worth it.

I turn towards Simon with a smug smirk. “Say, how much do you think it would piss off your arsehole father if you kissed the man he tried to have eaten?”

Simon flushes down to his neck. He looks shocked at first. But slowly, his lips pull into a big smile. “I think he’d be really pissed. But I’d really like it.”

I wind a hand in his thick curls and pull us so we’re nose to nose. (I really hope he doesn’t lose focus and let both of us fall.) “I would too.”

He leans down and presses his mouth firmly against mine. His lips taste like the sweetest fruit. I sigh into it, tilting my head, deepening the kiss. He presses me closer to his warm body. I feel like I could melt into him.

Well, this isn't how I thought my day would turn out, but I’m certainly not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that :D I changed stuff from the original Perseus and Andromeda myth for Carry On's sake, so don't jump down my throat because it's not accurate to myth plz. I know my greek myth lol I'm just adapting. So I don't know if I'll do anymore Carry On Countdown prompts, what with my big bang still a WIP, but who knows. If so I'll make this part of a series. Maybe inspiration will suddenly hit me again haha. Have a good day and good countdown everyone :)


End file.
